


on the same side

by miratsuu



Series: перамога народа [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Familial Love, Other, i love them, nicholas is soft for his brother, theyre okay now okay, this is not incest pls go away, yes my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratsuu/pseuds/miratsuu
Summary: "But, alas, by the end of the day- Aliaksei trudged on with gritted teeth and clenched fists. He needed to do this. For the greater good of his nation, even if it meant burning bridges along the way.Even if it meant his brother would loathe him for the entirety of his lifetime."





	on the same side

**Author's Note:**

> 2P!Nyo!Belarus : Nicholas/Aliaksei/Grodno  
> Nyo!Belarus : Nikolai/Maksim/Mogilev

**_**“Aliaksei.. How could you?”** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_He stares at the three figures through a hazy mirror, unable to move; he felt powerless, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. The anger and frustration that built up in his chest over the years were caused by one thing, and one thing, only: the feeling of uselessness because of those Russians._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_A dejected smile befalls his expression, his vision getting vivid by the minute. The feeling of desperation that lingered inside him had only made him want to pluck out his hair, or maybe take a gun and fire it directly to his heart just so he wouldn’t have to continue living this way._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_But, alas, by the end of the day- Aliaksei trudged on with gritted teeth and clenched fists. He needed to do this. For the greater good of his nation, even if it meant burning bridges along the way._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_Even if it meant his brother would loathe him for the entirety of his lifetime._ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

**_**_“I had to.”_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Eyes snapping open, Nicholas sits up abruptly on his bed, panting heavily as he clutched onto his sheets in a manner that had turned his knuckles white; another nightmare. A gust of wind coming from his open window sends a chill down his spine, seeing the rising sun sending waves of colors spread gradually on the sky. He woke up late again. Groggily, he wipes the tiredness away from his eyes, a bitter sigh making its way out of his lips as he slowly got off of his bed. He needed to start working.

 

He starts off his day with his usual routine- starting up the rusty coffee maker machine and brewing a warm mug of brown coffee; and after emptying the contents of his cup, he would brush his teeth, and take a brisk shower to erase any signs of exhaustion from his body.

 

And by 7 o’clock in the morning, he would already start writing the beginning of those wretched paperworks he was forced to deal with.

 

It had been a while since he’s come to Grodno during Spring. He almost forgot how beautiful it looked like when all of the flowers in his field blossomed during this time of the year- and he missed this. Greatly. He liked the serenity and the peace here; it was like a sanctuary. At least, for him, it was.

 

By 7:30 in the morning, he would start checking his phone for messages and emails- even though the only consistent notification in his phone were Chesa’s daily messages. Still, there was a part of him that would be disappointed if replying to the Filipino female wasn’t a part of his routine. He’s been used to talking with her through messenger to the extent that it’s almost second nature for him to check for messages- quite similar to the way Nicholas stuck to his work schedule.

 

But something felt weird.

 

Nicholas thought he heard someone opening the door to his house; but when he came to check, it was closed. Confused, he heads back to his desk, and picks up his fountain pen.

 

Maybe it was just his imagination.

 

* * *

 

 

10 o’clock in the morning.

 

Currently, Nicholas was already outside, his sweater tucked sloppily inside his pajamas as he sat on the field, his chin rested neatly on his knees, which were secured around his arms as he stared up at the clouds.

 

He reminisces; remembering the time when he and Nikolai built this house and planted flowers among the field. It was nostalgic, very, but he knew there was nothing he could do. But as he snaps away from his trance, he scoffs at his previous train of thought- he was supposed to despise Nikolai for always, always being so weak. For being easily misguided by the people who show him love.

 

There was no use regretting his actions from the past. He chose this path and he had to stick to it, even if it meant hurting everyone he loved.

 

But, sometimes, Nicholas didn’t want to do that.

 

He was tired of always being the one to sacrifice everything just because he was the only one who knew better. Tired of always appearing to be in the wrong.

 

Soon, his thoughts are interrupted by the bustling of the bushes from nearby, alerting the Belarusian male as he soon turns towards the source of the sound, the ends of platinum blonde hair sticking out from behind a sturdy tree.

 

He sweatdrops, a confused expression adorning his face as he lets out a sigh.

 

“Nikolai. How long have you been there?”

 

A figure emerges from the shadow, head lowered as the aforementioned male walked closer towards Nicholas. The older Belarusian keeps his gaze plastered on his sibling, eyebrows knitted as a sense of belonging flooded his chest.

 

They were both back in the field again, huh?

 

“A couple of hours. What are you doing here, Nicholas?” Was Nikolai’s immediate question, narrowing his eyes into slits as he stared down Nicholas, his hands balled into a fist as he awaited for a response.

 

“This is my house,” Nicholas begins, a scowl visible on his expression. “I have the right to go here whenever I please. You, however, don’t.” Once he finishes talking, Nikolai scoffs; his eyes filled with emotions that Nicholas had immediately recognized: Anger.

 

“Fuck you. I have rights to this house more than you do.” And after those words, it had became quiet again, the only audible sound was the whisper of the wind as it blew away various petals from the flowers present.

 

Why did it have to end this way?

 

Nicholas releases a defeated sigh, standing up from his seat as he soon returns his attention towards Nikolai. It had been a while since he confronted him- maybe this was worth a shot. Just for the sake of freeing himself of the frustration and aggravation of knowing that everything has always been Nicholas’ fault.

 

“I returned here in hopes of clearing my head.” The older male explains, hands stuffed inside his pockets as he glanced at Nikolai. “Because this place has always been my home.” It was a stretch, but it rang the truth. Grodno will always be the place Nicholas would feel most comfortable in.

 

“You can’t say that.” With venom practically dripping from his tone of voice, Nikolai grits his teeth. “Not after everything you’ve done. You don’t deserve to go back here.”

 

Nikolai’s composure was falling apart, and he knew it. He was devastated.

 

“I did those things for the greater good of our nation.” It was Nicholas’ turn to scowl. “Something you and our sisters are incapable of doing. Because you believe that if you stick together, and work as a team, everything will turn out okay.” The male pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily. “And where did that lead you? Your region was burned down. Katya was set aside. And Mika grew weaker everyday.”

 

“You were doing those for your own good. For your own safety.” Nikolai takes a step forward, his eyebrows furrowed as he lets out a deep, shaky breath. This was starting to get heavy. “Because you knew Ivan would  protect you if you sided with him.”

 

“Bullshit. You know what I’m saying is the truth.” Slowly, Nicholas was also starting to get angry, his heart pounding inside his chest as he stomped closer to Nikolai. “Because I’ve been saying this since the liberation. You just can’t accept the truth, Maksim.”

 

“Fuck off. You had a choice, Nicholas!” The younger male exclaims, his hands had now started shaking out of rage, his jaw clenched as he frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. “You knew you had a choice. You didn’t have to sacrifice everything on your own.” At this point, a tear had slid down Nikolai’s cheek, but he wipes it away hastily, soon turning his back on Nicholas.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Mogilev scoffs once more, glancing at Nicholas before soon walking away. “I don’t need your apology. Just fuck off.”

 

And as Nikolai stomped away angrily, he seemed to be too much inside his head, as he didn’t notice a small pond amidst the field, inevitably falling in while letting out a shriek.

 

Well, that was anti-climactic.

 

Nicholas sighs in distress, walking closer to his brother to help him get out of the pond. “You’re an idiot. Why am I not surprised.”

 

Nikolai sends a glare towards Nicholas’ direction, sending shivers down Nicholas’ spine. He always knew Nikolai was intimidating when he was angry. It reminded him of when they were little kids, and he would always fail at chasing Nicholas around the old field. “Shut up. I don’t need your help.” As Nikolai rises from the water, he shivers from the cold, glaring at Nicholas still.

 

“Maksim.” It’s been a while since Nicholas was able to call him that. “You were right.” A heavy sigh escapes Grodno’s lips; his shoulders relaxing as he raised his head to face Nikolai. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want Bielaruskaja to fall.”

 

“You bastard,” By now, Nikolai wasn’t even trying to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. “We could have helped you.” And with that, the younger male relaxes his posture, now desperately trying to stop crying in front of his older brother. The corners of Nicholas’ lips curve up slightly, his frown being replaced with a small smile as he stared at Nikolai.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Nicholas takes a step forward, ruffling the other male’s platinum blond hair. This was all too nostalgic.

 

“Why now of all times have you decided to apologize again, anyway, you bastard-” Nikolai half-heartedly asks, sniffling as his swollen eyes stared up at Nicholas. The older Belarusian smiles fondly at this, but wipes it off completely as he scans his surroundings.

 

A field, filled with violet flax flowers. Just like when they were young.

 

“I made a promise, didn’t I?” A gust of wind blows the strands of Nicholas’ hair aback, his eyes taking in the beauty of the field. “I told you. The next time we come here, I will meet you on the same side.” Just with that, Nikolai starts crying again, punching Nicholas’ shoulder in return.

 

And strangely enough, Nicholas didn’t feel the frustration and anger swirling inside his chest anymore- he was at peace. And it was better this way.


End file.
